Revenge Part 1
by hopetheVampireSlayer
Summary: As Loco Martinez returns to Dallas for revenge, he brings someone from both Trent, Carlos, Alex, CD, and Walker's past that they'd thought they'd never see again.


Title: Revenge  
Author: Jennifer Pennington  
Email: jennyd@ionet.net  
Rating: R (for violence)  
Category: Action/Drama  
Summary: As Loco Martinez comes to Dallas to get his revenge, he brings someone from both Trent, Carlos, Alex, CD, and Walker's past that they thought they'd never see again.  
Spoilers: For "Test of Faith"  
Distribution: Sons of Thunder Stories, My site, SOT Treasury, Sons of Thunder Fiction, Thunder Karate Archive, Thunder Tales, anywhere else just ask.  
Disclaimers: I do not own the characters of Trent Malloy, Carlos Sandoval, Cordell Walker, James Trivette, CD Parker, Alexandra Cahill, or anybody else from the two wonderful shows of "Walker, Texas Ranger" or "Sons of Thunder". They are owned by CBS- Television, Top Kick Boxing Productions, Stranglehold Productions, Chuck Norris, Aaron Norris, Norris Productions, and anybody else that has a legal right to claim them. The only characters I own are Jennifer Ann Bryant and Amanda (Amy) Gibson.  
Author's Note: Okay, this is the re-write of the first fan fiction I wrote for Sons of Thunder. Trust me you don't want to see the first, but if you do email me and I'll send it to you. Other then that, this will be the first installment in a series. Feedback is a beautiful thing.   
****  
3/2001  
  
Chapter 1:   
  
'I want out.' Said a voice inside Jennifer Ann Bryant's head. She had been undercover long enough. She had the evidence that could put Loco Martinez away for life, but if she got out right now she would be a dead woman. With a sigh she pushed all the thoughts to that little part of her brain that were, at the moment almost filled up with other similar thoughts that she had been having ever since she went undercover almost 3 years ago.   
  
"Are you listening Jennifer?" a voice yelled, making her jump slightly. Looking up she looked at the ugly scared face of Loco Martinez.   
  
"Yes." She said, as she let her eyes connect with his, both of them sending silent messages to each other.  
  
Loco shook his head turning on his heel coldly. "Tonight is the night I get my revenge on these two men." He said, then through the knife he had in his hand and it impacted with the board into the pictured face of Cordell Walker.   
  
Jennifer's eyes widened as she saw the picture. 'My God, he's going after Cordell,' she thought to herself. Another picture stood beside it and she almost gasped. They were going after his partner as well.   
  
She hid her fear as the men and women in the room clapped. "Get packed we're leaving at seven." Loco said before he walked away.   
  
'I've got to do something. I've got to warn Walker and his partner.' Jennifer thought as her gaze suddenly locked on the knife that was imbedded in the picture of her old friend.   
  
****  
CD's Bar and Grill  
  
CD Parker looked up as the bell to the door rang and he smiled at the occupant that came through. "Hey Cordell!" he said coming over to his friend and hugging him. It had been three weeks since he had seen Walker since he had gone on a trip to Arizona with Alex and Trivette.   
  
"Hey CD. How's everything been?" Cordell Walker asked as he followed his best friend to the table that was occupied by Trent Malloy and Carlos Sandoval.   
  
"Everything's been just fine. I've had these two to keep me company." He smiled at Trent and Carlos.   
  
"Hey Walker!" Trent said, shaking Walker's hand.   
  
"Hey Walker." Carlos said, doing to the same.  
  
"So you've been keeping CD company have you?"   
  
Carlos rolled his eyes. "No the guy kept on saying how much he missed you and wished you would come back. It got annoying."  
  
CD glared at the young man. "I did not say that!" he defended.  
  
Walker smiled and shook his head. He knew that CD always missed him when he was gone, he was just too stubborn to admit it.  
  
"Whatever you say CD," Trent laughed. "Whatever you say."   
  
"So when did you get back in Cordell?" CD asked as he drunk some of coffee.   
  
"Last night. It was a very long drive." Walker admitted with a yawn.   
  
"What time did you get to bed?" Trent asked.  
  
"About five in the morning."  
  
Trent, Carlos, and CD winced.   
  
"At least they could have given me the day off and I would have come back tomorrow so I wouldn't have to listen to all this crap." Alexandra Cahill said as she made her presence at the table.   
  
"What is it Alex?" Walker said as he looked up at her.  
  
"Loco Martinez escaped from prison 2 months ago." Alex said.  
  
Everyone at the table could see Trent and Walker's eyes as they hardened. "What?!" Trent yelled.   
  
"Why didn't they inform us?" Walker asked.  
  
"Oklahoma didn't want to bother with us, but when the killings started they looked you up. They called yesterday saying that Martinez along with some of his gang is headed for Dallas."  
  
Trent looked at Walker. "What are we going to do Walker."  
  
"We're going to wait, and when we find him...we're going to bring him down and this time for good." Walker said, his eyes hardening even more.   
  
****  
  
"Are you sure this is going to work?" Jennifer asked Loco as she walked into the room where he was packing guns into his bag.  
  
Loco turned around with a disgusted look on his face. "Of course!" he growled. "I've been waiting two months to get those sons of bitches and I'm going to get them!"   
  
"Loco its suicide you can't beat Walker. He's the best of the best." Before she could say anymore he had walked over grabbed her by the hair and then threw her up against the wall.   
  
"Don't ever tell me what I can or can not do Bryant. I can kill you in an instant. Got it."  
  
Fear shot through Jennifer and she nodded and sighed in relief when he let her go.   
  
"Tell the group that we're heading out in an hour." Loco said his voice leaving no room for questions.   
  
Jenny nodded slightly and walked out of the room. She had to do something and quick, other wise she was going to lose her friends.   
  
****  
  
  



End file.
